A Merry Sparda Christmas
by DarkSlayer23
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve in the Sparda household, what chaos will ensue? I know it's late, but this was for the Christmas fanfic challenge a while back


The Sparda household was one of peace and tranquillity. Christmas was intended to be about family togetherness and here, it was done right. With two angelic twin sons, the couple could not be happier.

Sitting in his favourite chair, Sparda calmly read a somewhat violent story to his seven-year-old son, Vergil who looked rather cute and cosy, curled up on his father's knee with his head resting on the demon's chest as he listened contently.

Meanwhile, sweet smells were wafting out of the kitchen as Eva baked another batch of Christmas cookies that were going to be served after the Christmas dinner tomorrow.

However, the tranquillity would not last for long.

"**Ohhhhhh** Jingle bells! Vergil smells! A Phantom burned the tree! The gates of hell remained sealed but Demons got away! Hey!" Dante, the younger son of Sparda was feeling particularly pleased with himself for coming up with such 'brilliant' alternate lyrics. Singing as loudly as he could, he pranced into the lounge, grinning happily. Christmas always put him in an excitable mood and it was no exception now.

Upon hearing these lyrics, Vergil did not look too pleased. In fact he climbed down from his father's knee and clenched his little fists, punching his younger brother in the face before huffing "You've ruined the story now, idiot!"

"It would have been a rubbish story anyway," Dante commented, puffing out his chest as he attempted to intimidate his slightly older brother. The blow to the face had hurt, but not for long and he seemed to be rather amused by the other's hissy fit "Besides, dad would rather spend his time with me, not you!"

"That's not true!" Vergil retorted before taking an angry swipe at his brother, however the blow never connected as Sparda, knowing that this would only escalate into a full-blown fight restrained him "Father, tell him it isn't true. You favour me, I know you do."

Sparda sighed. It was times like this that he wished he'd had daughters. Daughters would not be constantly clamouring for his attention or fighting with each other. No, daughters would be happily playing together with their dolls and … wearing **pink **frilly dresses.

Suddenly the thought of having daughters was not so appealing, plus he would have to deal with the whole issue of dating and he could only imagine the kinds of boys they would meet, both mortal and demonic.

No! Boys were **definitely **better. "I favour you both. Now stop fighting otherwise Santa wont leave you any presents because you've been naughty."

Vergil pouted "I'm not naughty. Dante is just annoying and piggish."

Dante blinked before shoving him roughly "I am not annoying and piggish!"

"Yes you are!" The elder twin shoved him back, glaring.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm fucking not!"

"Dante! No swearing! Eva will kill me if she heard you speak like that!" Sparda cut in, separating both boys again and frowning at them "Now behave, both of you." He added sternly, wondering what it was that constantly made the two brothers fight.

Falling silent for a moment, Dante looked rather remorseful for a moment before smiling cutely and beginning to sing again "Jingle bells, Vergil sme- … AH!" rubbing his shoulder, he glared at his older brother "What did you go and hit me for!"

"You were singing that stupid song again!" Vergil responded, folding his arms and frowning, although he looked quite cute.

Dante scowled "Yeah well … the song is accurate, why shouldn't I sing it?" he demanded before hitting his brother on the arm roughly and adding "You're just a spoil sport!"

"That song **isn't **accurate!" Vergil snapped, becoming increasingly annoyed at his immature younger brother. All he had wanted to do was spend the evening with his father listening to him read a story and now that had been ruined just because Dante, as usual, wanted to be the centre of attention.

"Yeah well … you shouldn't hit me!" Dante responded before sticking out his tongue and continuing to sing in a loud voice, prancing out of the room and feeling very pleased with himself.

Vergil was incredibly tempted to follow him and have his revenge, but he decided against it after a moment, merely turning back to his father and climbing onto his knee again. However as Dante got louder he found that he could not take it anymore and promptly lunged at him, pummelling him rapidly with his little fists.

Yelping in surprise, Dante attempted to get away, occasionally yelling out in pain as his brother's blows connected.

The fight was interrupted when Eva entered, carrying a tray of Christmas cookies "If you two don't stop fighting, you wont get any cookies." She said sternly, praying on the boys weakness, their sweet tooth.

"He started it," Vergil responded sullenly, getting off his brother and frowning "He keeps singing that stupid song!"

Dante sniggered "Well, if it wasn't true, then I wouldn't sing it, would I?"

"That's enough!" Eva said sternly, gazing down at both boys and frowning "Now both of you are going to behave, just because it's Christmas Eve doesn't mean that Santa can't still take back your presents." She huffed.

"Santa isn't even real," Vergil responded softly "How can one mortal fly all over the world in one night? It's impossible."

Dante glared at him "He is so real!" He exclaimed "Santa isn't mortal! He's a demon! So it makes perfect sense that he can fly across the world in one night!" Grinning, he added "And he doesn't leave gifts to people who doubt his awesome powers!"

"If Santa is a demon, why hasn't father slain him for crossing over into the mortal world?" Vergil questioned, determined to poke holes in his brother's theory.

"Cause Santa is a good demon! Like us!" Dante responded although he looked to his father worriedly "…you wont slay him, will you?"

Sparda chuckled lightly, finding amusement in the bother's antics "No Dante, I wont kill him," he said gently before glancing at Vergil "And Santa is so real," he added before sticking out his tongue playfully.

"Ha! Told you!" Dante exclaimed gleefully before beginning to sing "I told you so I told you so I told you so!"

Vergil blinked and gazed at his father "…you believe in Santa too?" He questioned, sounding rather bewildered that his own father could believe something so … illogical.

"Of course," Sparda responded, a hint of false pride in his voice as he added "You are correct to say that it is impossible for any normal mortal to visit every home in the world in one night," he began "But, Santa has magic."

"…magic?" Vergil questioned, looking rather confused "You mean like we do?"

"So he **is **a demon!" Dante exclaimed happily before sticking his tongue out at his brother.

Sparda shook his head "Santa is not a demon. He is mortal, but he is given magic from every child that believes in him, this gives him the power to deliver presents to every home in the world on Christmas Eve."

"So … by not believing … Vergil is killing Santa!" Dante exclaimed before glaring at his slightly older brother "Your killing Santa! … you … murderer!"

Vergil blinked in confusion before gazing at his father, looking rather upset "…is that true? By not believing am I taking away some of Santa's magic and killing him?"

Sparda winced, wondering how mortals managed to keep up this tall tale of magic and wonder each year, because right now, it was going severely wrong for him "No son, your not killing him…"

"He's killing Santa!" Dante yelled, pointing at his brother and jumping about wildly.

"No … Dante," Sparda attempted to straighten out the whole situation, but by this point it had gone too far, Vergil left the room, looking like he was going to cry and Dante had gleefully resumed singing his modified Christmas song.

Glancing behind her as Vergil wandered into the kitchen, Eva's gaze softened as she saw the tears in his eyes. Kneeling, she wrapped her arms around her son and held him close "What's wrong?" She questioned softly, rubbing his back delicately and brushing his silvery-white hair from his eyes.

"Father and Dante said I'm killing Santa by not believing," Vergil responded quietly before adding "But … I can't believe in him, it seems so … crazy."

"Son," Eva said softly, hugging him again before their eyes met "It is your choice to decide whether you believe or not, but neither have consequences." She offered gently.

Vergil blinked up at her, his eyes teary "…so, I'm not hurting anyone, by not believing?" He questioned.

"Of course not," Eva said gently before ruffling his hair gently "But … don't tell your brother or your father, let them decide for themselves in their own time," she added before winking.

Smiling a little, Vergil nodded "Okay, I wont mention it," he replied before gazing at the tray of cookies, looking rather cute "…can I have a Christmas cookie?"

Ruffling his hair again, Eva smiled warmly and passed him one of the cookies "Go and ask your father and brother if they want one." She added kindly before turning back to the stove, beginning to cook dinner.

Taking a bite of the cookie, Vergil strode back into the lounge and smiled, happily continuing to consume the cookie. Dante glanced up at him and frowned "Hey, where's my cookie?"

"You can't have one," Vergil replied "Mother only said I could have one, because I'm her favourite."

"Gimmie that cookie!" Dante exclaimed before pouncing on him, attempting to snatch it from him.

"No! It's mine!" Vergil exclaimed, struggling to force Dante off as they fought.

Sparda let out a soft sigh as he watched his boys fight. Relieved that Eva seemed to have managed to cheer up his son, that woman always seemed to amaze him and, as he watched her in the kitchen through the open door, he did not seem to notice that his angelic twin sons were currently rolling on the floor, punching and kicking each other over a half-eaten cookie.


End file.
